Bloom raised by the Addams Familyoh sh
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: Rated M cause of crude humor, suggestive themes, and paranoia. READ IT OR I'LL TELL STELLA YOU DESTROYED HER CLOTHS AND LET HER LOOSE
1. Addams Griffins and Witches

Bloom raised by the Addams Family

(Yay I'm insane!)

Headmistress Elphaba Griffin of Cloud Tower School for witchs was at her table with her daughter Ediltrude and her daughter-in-law Zarathrustra, two of the teachers at Cloud Tower, eating lunch while watching the students with her sharp amber, eagle like, eyes when there was three small purple flashes that made everyone look at the flashes intrigued. The three ruthless senior Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, also known as the Trix, appeared pale and shaking in terror at a fourth figure that nobody knew that was dressed in a webbed black tank top with a spider design on it and a long skirt that pooled around the floor at her feet that had small spider web designs on it. The mystery girl was about the same age as the freshmen but was as tall as Griffin (which was no easy feat in itself) with blood red hair that pooled around her feet, chalk white skin, calm blue eyes that seemed to pierce your souls, a bust that matched Griffins (once again no easy feat), and ruby red lips that were curved upwards in an eerie smile.

"Now, darlings," Her voice was cotton soft but still sent chills up everyones spines including the teachers, "Why did you teleport out? The funeral was only _just_ starting, only two attempts on your life before the first song." The mystery girl says making the Trix pale even further and shrinks away from the creepy girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Griffin demands in a threating voice as she stood up and glared down at the Trix and the mystery girl that somehow seemed familiar to the green skinned woman.

"This is a grammatical word used to indicate somebody or something already mentioned or identified or something understood by both the speaker and hearer." The mysterious red head said her lips quirking upwards slightly when Griffin merely stared at her.

"What?" Griffin asks blinking slowly in shock.

"You asked what was the meaning of 'this' and I answered you. Well you did ask." The mystery girl said when Griffin stared down at her in shock.

"Is it just me or am I not the only one who didn't understand that?" Ediltrude asks her lips quirking when Zarathrustra shot her an amused glance and Griffin a slightly amused glare. Not even thinking about her actions, Darcy merely placed her hand over the mystery girls mouth when she opened it. A second later Darcy yelped loudly and pulled her hand away from the red head as if she had been burned.

"She licked me!" Darcy said furiously wiping her hand on her pants leg as if it were poisoned. A heartbeat of silence was all there was before Icy and Stormy paled drastically while the rest of the students laughed and the teachers looked a little amused themselves.

"Who are you, young lady?" Griffin asks the red head who was merely smiling in her eerily serene way.

"My name's Yasha." The newly identified Yasha said smiling serenely even as she flicked her wrist and a Chinese fan appeared in her hand. Another flick of her wrist and the fan flipped open covering her entire face except for her eyes. Griffin recognized the symbol on the fan and paled drastically.

"Where am I?" Yasha asks before Griffin had a chance to say anything.

"You're at Cloud Tower school for witches." A senior sneered down at the girl before something whizzed past her cutting her cheek slightly. The senior looked behind her to see a _senbon_, of all things, firmly lodged into the wall behind her.

"Now now Darling. Keep talking like that and some one might think you don't like me." Yasha said appearing to not move a centimeter while her serene voice cut through the air effortlessly.

"Did you say Cloud Tower?" Yasha asks calmly as she suddenly remembered that little tidbit of information. The senior nodding making Yasha look as ecstatic as was possible for her.

"Wonderful! The females in my family have been trying to find a way back to this place ever since grandmamma got kicked out. I simply must tell Mama and Wednesdays." Yasha said slamming her fan closed with an ethereal grace before merely snapping her fingers making a screen large enough for everyone to clearly see appear out of nowhere. Mortrica Addams was suddenly looking in the mirror and at Yasha.

"Yasha, my little Akuma. Where did you and your new toys go? The funeral had only just begun when you and the toys vanished in purple mist. Where have you been tormenting _now_? We are still banned from five contents you know." Mortrica said smiling eerily, similar to Yasha, down at the red head.

"You won't believe it Mama, but I'm at _Cloud Tower_!" Yasha said her eerie smile growing even wider while her mother looked ecstatic.

"Gomez, children, Mama! Come quickly! Yasha has managed to get to _Cloud Tower_!" Mortrica called making a large scrambling noise be heard from in the background of the screen.

"Cloud Tower? Well done Yasha. We've been trying to find our way back there ever since I was expelled. See if you can find your godmother, Elphaba Griffin, she has greenish skin cause of a game of 'Potion or Poison' I talked her into playing. She also has purple hair and likes to wear dark purple if memory serves." The oldest woman said before there was a loud screaming sound heard in the background.

"Who put Pubert in the cooking pot?" Gomez asks looking amused as he pulled a mustached baby out of a boiling pot, much to the CT students disbelief. Yasha merely smiled while Wednesday laughed eerily and Pugsly blew something up. Griffin cleared her throat loud enough for the people on screen to here while Ediltrude and Zarathrustra were besides themselves with laughter.

"Elphaba! I see the green skin tone hasn't vanished. You haven't found a cure yet?" Grandmamma asks beaming at the sight of the green skinned woman.

"No. Mainly because we couldn't find out what poison you used to try and kill me." Griffin said deadpanned while the students looked startled and Grandmamma laughed.

"My mama wouldn't let me bring home anyone I hadn't killed. Pity you survived the poison. I had hoped you could move in with me after you died." Grandmamma said with one of her creepy grins while Griffin blushed slightly at the implications.


	2. Fires, Explosions, warnings, and snakes

Bloom raised by the Addams Family

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

(Yay I'm insane!)

"Looks like we have another student." Ediltrude said grinning widely down at Yasha who smiled scarily in return while the Addams on screen looked ecstatic. Griffin on the other hand looked moderately horrified at the thought.

"She's an Addams girl. She can't be anything but a witch that is as bad as most of the teachers." Sinistra points out with a scary looking grin. Ediltrude nodded her agreement before looking down at Yasha curiously.

"Oi Yasha! What kind of powers and specialties do you have?" Ediltrude asked loudly while Griffin paled again, she didn't want to know how many of her students were going to end up dead or seriously injured.

"My powers revolve around fire and lightning although I have a dreadful healing ability as well. I usually specialize in poisons, throwing weapons, and explosions especially." Yasha said proving her point by making a small dragon out of fire appear in her hands and letting it fly around a little before itself combusted a little ways away from her.

"Such fun!" Ediltrude chirped insanely while Griffin moaned and buried her head in her gloved hands as Zarathrustra grinned eagerly and insanely.

"How big was your first rocket?" Zarathrustra asks looking down at Yasha curiously with a strange glint in her eyes.

"I attached it to a lawnmower and ran it through town. It caused a twelve car pile-up, thirteen other wrecks, four flipped over school busses, seven shop display windows broken, destroyed a pink dress shop, and blew up a gas line that was under the asphalt before it exploded." Yasha said making many students eyes widen in horror while Zarathrustra and Ediltrude looked shocked and Griffin groaned again.

"Awesome! We got an explosion genius from the Addams Family!" Zarathrustra and Ediltrude exclaimed exchanging high fives with maniacal grins on their faces before loud piercing screams were heard from outside the school.

"What on Magix?" Griffin asks alarmed before a very angry Fargonda telatransported into the cafeteria.

"GRIFFIN! Would you mind explaining why several of my students were just chased around Magix by a giant Anaconda made of _fire_ before it exploded, nearly maiming my students!" Fargonda raged at the green skinned Headwitchress who paled again and looked at Yasha. Fargonda followed Griffins line of sight and turned to see the deathly pale Yasha smiling eerily calmly.

"Hey there Fargonda! Still teaching those pixies I see!" Grandmamma said beaming at the white haired woman whose face drained of color at the sight of the woman.

"G-Griffin? Please tell me that that isn't the Addams Family?" Fargonda asks almost pleading with the purple haired witch.

"That isn't the Addams Family." Griffin said unconvincingly making Fargonda pale even further.

"Sorry Fargonda but it seems like Yasha Addams here will be our new explosion specialists." Ediltrude said not sounding sorry at all.

"I had wondered where my poor little pet had gone. I thought that sun fairy that I ran into on Earth had taken him by accident." Yasha said with a strange gleam in her eyes as Fargonda was now whiter than her hair.

"I need to warn Saladin and the rest of Magix before I pull the nuclear alarm." Fargonda said to Griffin before porting out as quickly as she could.


	3. What's really happening

Bloom raised by the Addams Family

(Yay I'm insane!)

"Ah. Fairies. I'm going to have such fun toying with their little minds." Yasha said grinning evilly, which made everyone that saw shudder something awful.

"This is going to be an interesting school year for sure." Ediltrude said grinning.

"If you will please follow me to my office to enroll you." Griffin said sighing as she resigned to her defeat. Yasha nodded slightly with that eerie smile on her face as she followed after the headmistress towards the darkly decorated office that most students tried their best to not be sent too. The minute they were in the office Yasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that they aren't watching anymore. I'm not sure how long I could have kept the act up." Yasha said pining her hair up in a Japanese style bun with some _senbon_ holding it in place. Both of Griffins eyebrows shot upwards as she stared at the girl that looked vastly different with her hair pinned up.

"I'm grateful to the Adams for adopting me and all but the whole 'perfect Adams girl' act was really starting to take its toll on my mental state." Yasha said by way of explanation while she calmly walked behind Griffin towards the large office.

"Why would you need to act?" Griffin asks the young girl curiously.

"I'm adopted and they only adopted me because they saw me manipulate the shadows to kill my former adoptive parents in self-defense, let's just say that they weren't the nicest and leave it at that, if I didn't conform to their ways and act like them whenever they were around I'd most likely be shipped off towards the orphanage…or the graveyard." Yasha says after a moment of thought while Griffin winced in sympathy of this.

"I see. Well I have a plan that just might work to get you out of there but it'll probably be a long shot." Griffin said sympathetically and after thinking for a moment before coming up with a plan of action. Yasha looked at her in wide-eyed hope and signaled that she wanted to hear the plan.

"We can call the Adams and tell them that if the school board was aware that you were one of them then you wouldn't be able to come here at all. I could then tell them that either I could adopt you so that on a magical inheritance test your last name would show up as Griffin instead of Adams or that my daughter and her wife could adopt you so that you had their last names. We could then claim that the school board would be suspicious about the claims of you being either my daughter or my granddaughter so we would have to let you stay here year around until you graduate and move all of your things from the Adams house to a room for you here at Cloud Tower." Griffin said smirking at the brilliancy of the quickly thought up plan.

"You're a genius!" Yasha said beaming brightly at the older witch who merely chuckled in amusement.

"Not a genius. Just very cunning." Griffin said with a smirk at the younger girl who merely shrugged her indifference on that matter.

"Now the question is. Who do you want to be adopted by?" Griffin asks after a moment of peaceful quiet between the two females.

"It depends on if your daughter and daughter-in-law are old enough and have been married long enough to have a daughter my age. If they are then it might be best to choose them but if they aren't then it would appear suspicious and being adopted by you would be the better choice." Yasha said showing her own intelligence with how much she thought about it in such a short time span.

"Looks like I have a granddaughter now." Griffin said by way of answering as she gave the red head a smile she only used for family or close friends. Yasha gave the woman a large dazzling grin that made Griffin smile even wider at the young girl.

"Can I meet my new parents?" Yasha asks suddenly becoming nervous at the thought of her new parents rejecting her for one reason or another.

"Of course little phoenix. They should be here in about ten minutes if they can get away from their classes." Griffin responded smiling fondly at the younger girl who smiled back instantly reassured.


End file.
